Blackice Week
by c0ld handz
Summary: Basically just the two dorks being dorks for a week.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey guys! Sorry this is REALLY late, but I hope you enjoy!

Phil: *checking records* Nope, this kid still doesn't own Rise of the Gaurdians nor has met William Joyce

A light dusting of frost hit the air as Jack looked outside the window. Funny how the still night flows freely and yet there is movement to be found. It is found in the way that one breathes softly, the inhales and exhales of relaxed sleep. It is in the current shifts in the sheets as one lays their arm or snuggles closer to the other while dreaming. It is found in the soft sigh as his partner whispers "Go back to sleep Jack." And Jack just hums as he gets more comfortable in the passing night. Content for once with this Valentine night.

Basically they just like to cuddle and enjoy each other's company because they were worn out from the angst that Pitch created when he tried (and successfully) attempted to talk Jack into being his for Valentine's Day

Me: Its for Blackice Week. I posted it earlier on my Tumblr account if you guys wanted to check under fanfic drabbles.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Here's the second part of this week's angsty couple whom I adore

Phil: This kid is driving me up the wall... No, I do like keeping my job and will make sure she still does not gain ownership of the Rise of the Gaurdians story by William Joyce.

✖ **Blackice Week 2: Sugary Sweet ✖**

After a grueling night of pleasant shifting screams and long lost questions of why, Pitch had returned to his liar in hopes of a good day's sleep. His nightmares, now full from their ministrations earlier, had begun to wander off as Pitch leisurely made his way to his bedroom. However, when he opened the door, instead of the complete dark and adorably soft snores he expected from his partner, he was greeted with a faint light that permeated the room. "Hey there sleepy head, wanna join me for a treat?"

Pitch, never one to turn down a self-indulgence, had inclined his head towards Jack in acknowledgement saying, "Of course."

Once he was settled in the Victorian couch next to his lover he noted the fragrance of tea and something deliciously sweet. When Pitch noticed the white tooth-shaped cookies in front of him, he turned towards Jack raising a brow in question.

"Well, I've been thinking lately about my memories-the ones before I became, well, me. And I was wondering if-even though Tooth says its the children's teeth that hold the memories-you would remember this moment with me because of these teeth."

Jack gestured towards the sugar cookies, his other hand behind his neck and a light dusting of blue covering his cheeks. Though he was tired, and desperately needed sleep, there was absolutely no way Pitch could resist laying a light kiss on the sprite's lips in gratitude.

"I would love to Jack."

Me: And that was Jack being angsty for the majority of being an adorable dork who is afraid of showing his feelings to Pitch, but wants to spend time with him anyways. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

Phil: Okay kid, enough time in the clouds. I have actual work to focus on...


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Enjoy you dirty minds... My hands have sinned..

Phil: Of course I have no idea what her plans are for getting ownership of Rise of the Gaurdians by William Joyce is! She's nuts! But rest assured sir she will not win!

Me: Well 'Miss Nuts' has a perfectly good hearing range that you happen to be standing in Phil... Though I guess so since this chapter is here... You are all probably gonna kill me later though...

Phil: ...

✖ **BlackIce Week 3: Seduction ✖**

Fear. The wonderful aroma that Pitch doted on for life, presence, meaning. It was a particular thing that slowly crescendoed and decreased at certain points throughout the day and being that Pitch was currently in close proximity with it's familiar taste was driving him mad. It was about the tenth time he had gone searching for who he knew was the source, but he found that each time he had gotten within a few meters range, the scent would disappear and come up in a completely different area of his abode.

"Come now Jack, I do believe you have had enough time to cope with what you fear. After all the reason that you're doing this in the first place is for me isn't it?" The comment more a statement than anything. Pitch muttered under his breath as he turned the corner to see Jack.

Jack who was currently in the middle of Pitch's bed, with nothing but a light blue thong covering his bulge, back arched in the slightest and head thrown back with puffs of air coming of out his mouth. Pitch halted, thoughts swarming as he took in his little frost sprite, not quite believing the sight.

 _"Pitch._ Don't just stand there, I gave you a good _chase_ didn't I?" Jack teased even as he was blushing from letting Pitch see him in this state.

Pitch abruptly walked over to the bed and took Jack's banter as a 'go' for him to ravish his little sprite.

Summary: Okay so Jack was worried of what Pitch would think of him in lingerie-if he would like it or not-so he stalled Pitch from finding him using his power to control the winds to steer the scent of fear around Pitch's liar to drive him crazy. Partly because he was scared Pitch wouldn't like the lingerie and partly because he is a tease.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Bombards with fluff. Why? Because I can.

Phil: What even is ' _fluff_ ' anyways? Also I am required to remind you that no matter how endearing you think these 'chapters' are that you will not gain ownership of Rise of the Gaurdians because William Joyce created it.

✖ **BlackIce Week: Under the Weather ✖**

Jack was fiddling with the cloth that he had previously frozen for his bundle of grumbling lover. Pitch had gotten a fever after spending too long in the snow with Jack at his lake after allowing Jack to teach him to ice skate.

Jack, mulling over the thought that Pitch was sick because of him had started to fret over Pitch's every need. Pitch, being that he wasn't one for a bright mood in some of his best days, had on his part, just complained all throughout the fretting. However, the slight smirk that had appeared on Pitch's mouth when he had the cold cloth placed to his forehead told Jack he was enjoying himself.

Jack was about to sit back down on the other side of the couch when he noticed Pitch's mumbling had stopped. His lover had shifted in discomfort in the blankets he was under and looked straight ahead. Jack smiled at the constant darker shade of skin that covered Pitch's cheeks and leaned into Pitch's side knowing that his ability to cool would help.

Pitch huffed an annoyed breath, but quickly pressed a chaste kiss to Jack's cheek and continued to stubbornly look straight ahead right after. Jack turned his head in a bit of a shock towards Pitch, noticing the dark shade become even darker on Pitch's skin and he smiled.

Summary: Okay so Jack felt guilty about Pitch getting sick because of him. Pitch kinda likes to complain, but the fact that Jack had gotten so distressed over him getting sick made him happy. And Pitch wanted the cuddles but he was too stubborn to ask. But Jack knew anyways. So Pitch kissed him. Dorks. I love them both.


	5. Chapter 5

Me:

✖ **BlackIce Week 5: Rough Around The Edges ✖**

Jack had merely woke up to find Pitch had already woken and gone to the globe. The globe that currently held a few hundred of sparkling dark lights that represented believers for Pitch.

A mirthful sound escaped Pitch as he danced about the globe caressing his nightmare and humming contentedly. Aloft on air Jack smiled when Pitched and noticed him and just as Jack was in touching distance-Pitch's hand slipped straight through him.

The recognizable and yet not comprehensible feeling yet again assaulted him. His clutching hands grabbing at nothingness. Emptiness. The loneliness that just seconds ago had been distant rushed back with full force. Jack was paralyzed, back rigid and air crisp. The sound of laughter echoed in the room. Pitch's laughter. Jack was paralyzed. Waiting for the oncoming shadows. For the nightmare men. For the fearlings to come out. Anything. Anything at all to keep the feeling of being walked through out of himself. Pitch himself had managed to walk through Jack. Jack who hadn't believed it was possible that other spirits could pass through each other. Jack who had not even known that the fickle belief in even each other could wash away any hopes of feeling solid. Grounded. And through it all he had managed to stay standing. Leaning heavily on his staff and breath rapidly resounding in the liar…. He cried to be waken by the existence that had caused his predicament in the first place….

Pitch's eyes' were wide and searching as he gasped labored breathes from his mouth. Jack was still disoriented from the nightmare and Pitch just as affected after sensing the cause of the fear.

"Jack-" Pitch began-"How-how could you!" Jack's fear turning to rage.

"It wasn't-"

"It wasn't WHAT Pitch?!" Jack was screaming and his heart clenched at the words he spit at his lover.

"It wasn't you lying to me about wanting to be with me and then when I finally let my guard down you play on my largest fear?!"

Pitch didn't respond. Solemnly staring at the pluff pillows underneath the two of them.

Jack, just realizing the sniffling was coming from him, stomped his foot and turned to walk out of the room not noticing Pitch's quiet mummer…

Pitch had been staring at the lightly dusted dark grains of sand covering the pillows. Only paying attention to the slight sting on his arm after.

"The nightmare sand… I should've checked…"

Summary: Okay so Pitch didn't answer because he partly was trying to re-orient himself into the normal world with Jack cause he got caught up in his fear and partly because he was trying to figure out why his arm had minuscule scrapes. He had actually fallen asleep and was woken up by Jack's fear. Once he figured out that the nightmare sand had caused it Jack was already out of the room.

~Throws some angst because this prompt gave me some.~


	6. Chapter 6

Me: *Throws a bag of chocolates at Phil

Phil: Oh wow kid! How'd you know?

Me: *Smirks* I have my ways...

Phil: This is still not entitling you to any ownership of Rise of the Gaurdians that William Joyce worked so hard on, but you knew that already didn't ya?

✖ **Blackice Week 6: Aftercare ✖**

Soft light warmth surrounded him. It was pleasant. Especially since his lover's arms were currently surrounding his back. His face pressed against Pitch's chest. He sighed.

After their argument Pitch had explained that the nightmare was due to the sand. He even had gone as far as opening the pillow and showing him the cotton alongside the grains of sand that filled it, and promised to lay with him for the day.

No matter that it was usually the time that Pitch caught up on his sleep. Jack breathed in the scent of Pitch through his nose and when his lover's fingers twitched into his hair, he had gently pressed the tip of his nose to the other's. Smiling back at him, Pitch did the same.

And Eskimo kisses because I can.


End file.
